


A Persistent Memory

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post Time Skip, Two dorks who are still figuring out they love each other, bad dance writing, lots of mushy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: On a particular morning, Ferdinand can't shake a memory of a time before the war. No matter how hard he tries to ignore the frivolous thought, his mind continues to drift off and reminisce. During an evening meeting over tea with Hubert, he discusses this memory and the significance of the date. To which, Hubert can only laugh and oblige his foolish friend.AKA: Ferdinand can't stop thinking about the Ball from five years ago and how he failed to truly enjoy it to the fullest.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	A Persistent Memory

It was a silly thought that came across Ferdinand’s mind when he looked at the date. It wasn’t a thought of any merit or relevance, but it lingered in his head into the evening. It was a memory from what seemed to be a century ago.

When Garreg Mach was a home to all three houses and brimming with prosperity. Unlike now, where it harbored him and his friends in its broken state. There was much more rubble and debris than people even. Yet, the monastery still had a homelike quality to it. At least to Ferdinand.

Yet, before the war, he never felt this connected with the other Black Eagles. After all the loss and bloodshed, it was hard not to grow closer merely out of the need to survive for Edelgard’s mission. It was more than that though. Ferdinand had grown so much in these past five years. Perhaps faster than one should have to at his age, but that wasn’t of any consequence in a war.

No longer was Ferdinand focused on besting Edelgard or flaunting his family name every chance he got. Instead, he had a much larger goal in mind. He had to assist Edelgard in her mission to unite Fodlan and free its people from the shackles of the church and the infection of crests and nobility.

While he still argued plenty with Edelgard and challenged her methods, he respected her and her devotion. Maturing in these five bloody years, Ferdinand didn’t shy away from quarreling with Edelgard, but he did so in order to help her. He would challenge plans or tactics that seemed preposterous. Many times he was still shut down, but both Edelgard and Hubert would at least listen and often tweak some portion of a plan because of his advice. Even if he rarely was able to sway their minds to his manner of thinking, the two at least listened and considered his thoughts.

Ferdinand hoped they found his words somewhat valuable for the war effort. It didn’t always feel like they did, especially with Hubert’s cynical remarks, but even he had warmed up to Ferdinand recently. No longer did Hubert just pick fights endlessly with him or degrade him for his individual thoughts that opposed Edelgard. In fact, Ferdinand was starting to actually like Hubert as a person.

Beforehand, he had never considered Hubert as more than a shadow of Edelgard. Never thinking on his own. Never speaking out of turn. Never having any ambitions or desires of his own volition. Ferdinand found him to be an empty shell of a person truthfully.

However, Ferdinand had proved himself to Hubert, or at least he thought he did. The two had a plethora of arguments to get to this point, but he felt like he stood on equal ground with the man. He was a fierce warrior, and he had risked his life more times than he could count to protect Edelgard and their dream. He would continue to fight and serve as a right hand man to Edelgard too. Well, perhaps he was more of a left hand man? Hubert was likely her true second in command, but Ferdinand was confident that he was just as important in leading the charge against the church. They were a trio of sorts, odd as it may seem to outsiders. The three worked extremely well together.

Of course, this war would never be won with just the three of them. The professor had a large amount of credit given to them for their many victories. Plus, their classmates and dear friends were giving their blood, sweat, and tears for the war. Everyone was being pushed past their limits, but not a single soul gave up. Ferdinand could never falter with all this support behind him. He felt it the most when they had their group training sessions or lectures.

Still, as Ferdinand was collecting his things from their weekly lecture, he had that frivolous little thought swimming around in his head. Why think of this now? What little did it matter? Heaving a heavy sigh, his eyes scan the room. He was one of the last out, minus Hubert who was speaking in a hushed tone to Edelgard before the two split in different directions.

As he watched them, he makes eye contact with Hubert and felt a bit embarrassed again. A faint dusting of pink fills his cheeks, and he swiftly darts his eyes in another direction. He didn’t miss the muffled chuckle from across the room. Gripping onto his notes tight, he steps towards the door with quick strides.

“Ferdinand, a moment of your time?” Hubert’s voice rings out, freezing Ferdinand in his tracks. He has no choice but to stop and turn around. He offers a wide smile and a warm demeanor.

“Of course. What is it you need?” He says, staying put as Hubert approached him. He is curious as to what he would want from him. Likely some errand to fetch supplies or talk with another noble house. Hubert always sent him off to do the sweet talking. Ferdinand had a better way with words when it came to persuading others to their war effort. This was likely due to Ferdinand having a pleasant attitude and optimism that many people seemed to swoon at. His sincerity was almost alarming with the way he spoke with such unshaken confidence in the Empire.

“Nothing major really. I merely wanted to request your company for tea this evening. I have a few matters of which I wanted to discuss with you before proposing these plans to Lady Edelgard.” Hubert explains dryly, treating the invitation as purely business. He had no desire to bombard Lady Edelgard with a tremendous amount of unfinished plans and half baked ideas. No, her time was too precious for that. He preferred to discuss with Ferdinand first. He had been doing this for a while now. It was almost a habit at this rate, and one that Hubert had grown to even enjoy. Not that he would let Ferdinand think he enjoyed his company more than necessary for working purposes.

“Oh. Well, I…may have some time to spare this evening” Ferdinand starts, stopping to consider his schedule before accepting, “Yes, we may meet for tea. The usual spot and time?”

“That would be fine. I will meet with you then.” Hubert gives a small nod before slipping past Ferdinand and leaving to tend to other matters. It takes a moment before Ferdinand collects himself and heads off to his own prior engagements.

* * *

Holding the delicate cup to his lips, Ferdinand takes a sip of the hot tea. Hissing at the heat, he carefully places the cup down and dabs his lips with a napkin to help ignore the burning of his lips and tongue. Watching Ferdinand burn himself on his precious tea makes Hubert snicker. He found amusement in his pain, sipping his bitter coffee and feeling soothed by the warmth. He doesn’t miss the half-hearted glare that Ferdinand shoots his way. It only encourages his quiet laughter behind his cup.

Despite the little mishap, Ferdinand has no desire to start a meaningless argument for calling Hubert out for his rude behavior. He just takes a bite of one of the sweets prepared by the kitchen and waits for Hubert to start. He figured this was business as usual, so he would let Hubert lead the conversation and pitch in when needed.

The two start to discuss a large range of topics over their tea and coffee. Hubert seems to be full of even more information than normal. It’s almost too much for Ferdinand’s ears to hear this much out of his mouth. Still, he gave him his opinion and evaluated the different battle tactics, political plans, underground partnerships, and more Hubert presented him. Yet, his attention was still slightly off in another place. Occasionally, it would slip back to the date and that thought again.

Finishing two cups of tea and Hubert finishing his third cup of coffee, the sun was starting to set on the horizon. Had they really been out here that long? Time seemed to fly by these days when in Hubert’s company. Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. As their conversation was dwindling closer to its end, Hubert noticed Ferdinand wandering gaze and lack of attention.

“Dozing off on me? Quite rude of you. It’s not very becoming on a noble.” He mocks, a smile curving at his lips. This little comment makes Ferdinand blush and roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Hush yourself. I am merely lost in thought. How could I not be after such a long evening in your presence?” He mutters back, to which Hubert raises an eyebrow in his direction.

“Well, what is it you are thinking about then? What is so important?” He asks, honestly curious. Ferdinand was a dutiful listener, so this was out of his character.

“Huh? Honestly,...it is nothing of worth. Please, disregard it. You will merely laugh.” Ferdinand only piques the interests of Hubert. He shakes his head and motions for Ferdinand to continue.

“Just spit it out.” This makes Ferdinand physically cringe, chewing on his bottom lip. Well, what harm could it truly do to share?

“The date.”

“Excuse me?”

“Today’s date. It has me reminiscing about idle memories.” Hubert furrows his brow and sighs. He was going to get nowhere with Ferdinand speaking to him like this.

“Care to elaborate? Or are you going to be vague all night?” Hubert says with a sarcastic bite. Ferdinand fiddles with his hair and brushed a strand out of his eyes as he considers sharing his memories.

“No need for such rudeness, Hubert. If you must know, today’s date is one of the Ball at Garegg Mach during our student days. I have not thought of this in ages, but when I checked the date this morning, my mind wandered to that night five years ago. Or perhaps lack of a night on my part.” He starts, wondering if he should stop there, but the look on Hubert’s face says to continue.

“I do not remember getting more than one dance, perhaps two. My past confidence had me waiting for invites to the dance floor, but...many were not charmed by me. I...I do not blame them. I have become aware that some found me to be overbearing at times back then. I guess I was too full of myself to take the initiative to ask others to dance, just expected others to do the asking.”

It is quiet for far too long at the table for Ferdinand’s liking. He can see Hubert is thinking, parting his lips to respond, but stopping himself before a sound leaves his lips. It drives him mad in his seat, fidgeting under Hubert’s cold gaze. It’s as if he’s draining the life out of him with just a stare. Finally, the silence breaks with a soft chuckle.

“Let me see if I have heard you correctly. You are sitting here daydreaming about your failure to dance at that ridiculous Ball five years ago while I have been discussing my plans? Is that right?”

“Umm….it sounds a bit worse when worded that way, but to an extent, that is correct.” Ferdinand sinks in his chair, a loss of light in his eyes. It was an unsettling sight to Hubert, as his image of Ferdinand was always bright and shining like the sun itself. Full of such unchecked optimism and energy. Taking in a deep breath, Hubert stands from his chair and looks as if he is about to leave.

“M-My apologies, Hubert. I-”

“Get up.”

“What?”

“Get. Up. I will not repeat myself again.” Hubert says, waiting for Ferdinand to hesitantly stand from his chair. He is about to ask another question, but Hubert extends his hand towards Ferdinand. He can hear it as Hubert clears his throat and looks slightly to the side.

“If I want to get any work done before the sun completely sets, I need your full attention. Now, take my hand.” He says as if it’s an order. A hot blush fills Ferdinand’s cheeks and he looks between Hubert’s shadow covered face and the hand outstretched before him.

Was he truly offering to dance with him right now? In the middle of the courtyard with no music? It didn’t add up in his head, but he doesn’t have the time to think. Hubert clears his throat again, louder this time, and waits for Ferdinand to comply. So, he grasps Hubert’s hand and is quickly swept off his feet towards the other man.

The two step off the grass so that they could have an easier time dancing. Ferdinand can’t stop his face from going red from the utter embarrassment he felt as Hubert holds one of his hands and has the second grip onto Hubert’s other arm. His chest feels tight as Hubert’s other hand is against his back. It seemed Hubert wanted to lead, and Ferdinand didn’t have the courage to debate this arrangement at the moment.

“Now, follow my steps. I know we lack music, but ballroom dancing is easy enough for children to master, so I doubt you need it.” Hubert says matter of factually, but his voice doesn’t sound as emotionless as usual. In fact, there was a hint of nerves to the tone. It wasn’t a voice Ferdinand heard often from Hubert. He summons up the courage to look away from their feet to make eye contact.

He regrets that decision. Their eyes meet, and the two both look redder in the face than the petals of a freshly plucked rose. The closeness of their bodies became even more apparent. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Hubert’s body, their chests pressed against one another. His voice seems to be failing him, but he manages to speak after what seems an eternity of silence.

“Why are you...doing this? I did not take you for the dancing type.” He says, following as Hubert leads them around their makeshift dance floor. Hubert’s steps are smooth and precise, as if he had been dancing for years. It’s impressive for someone so stoic and strict.

Waiting for a response, he can finally see a smile back on Hubert’s face. It was an arrogant kind of smile. Before he knew it, he felt Hubert leading him into a twirl, spinning him out and then pulling him back into his embrace. It’s so fast, but it felt as if it happened in slow motion for Ferdinand. His body twirling out, holding onto Hubert’s hand for support as he dangled on the edge of his feet. Then, with a swift tug, he comes gliding back through the chilly evening air to the warmth of Hubert’s embrace. Hubert’s hand finds its place upon his back, feeling as if they were even closer than before.

“Do not insult me. I was taught like any other noble. Would you agree that my dancing is of a formal caliber?” He asks, his face an impossible book to read. He wore that cocky smile, but his eyebrows were furrowed with nerves, and his cheeks were still flushed with pink.

Perhaps Ferdinand wasn’t the only ones whose ribs were being battered by the pounding of an unrelenting heart.

“Hah, it is as you say. Your skills are quite good. However-” He starts, but Hubert shakes his head and brings them into a dip. The sudden movement makes Ferdinand gasps, his hair disheveled by the move. The two remain quiet, minus their soft breathing, as they gaze into each others’ eyes. Hubert holds Ferdinand here longer than he intended. He was captured by the look on Ferdinand’s face. He was so flustered, and his eyes gleamed with such sweet innocence.

It was too much.

His tightly sealed emotions seemed to slip through the cracks, and his body seemed to long for something. Something he doesn’t believe he’s ever permitted himself to feel before. The intensity of the emotion is alarming. He never felt such an ache in his chest, and holding onto Ferdinand in his arms just aggravated the ache more.

Quickly, he puts himself together and pulls the two of them back up. He lets go of Ferdinand and keeps his hands firmly at his sides. Despite the urge he has to fix the orange locks that are messily covering Ferdinand’s eyes. That thought alone scared him.

“Goodness. You are full of surprises this evening, Hubert.” Is all that Ferdinand can say, shyly brushing his hair back into place. He tries to look at Hubert, but the man keeps gazing away each time their eyes meet.

“Right. Well, do not underestimate me. That is all. Now, if you will excuse me…” He turns to grab his things from the table and leave, but Ferdinand moves to touch his shoulder and stop him.

“Wait! Did you not want to further discuss your plans? Was that not your point for dancing with me?” He looked confused, and Hubert curses the goddess that he doesn’t even believe in.

“It is later than expected. I have to rise early for Lady Edelgard. We can postpone this discussion to a further date.” He says hastily, hoping to sound believable enough. He wanted far away from this man right now. He wasn’t able to handle himself at the moment, and he couldn’t allow such a sloppy control of his emotions to continue.

A frown fills Ferdinand’s face, but he nods and goes along with the request. He didn’t want Hubert to leave.

Not after that dance.

Not after how it made his attention far worse than it had been before Hubert’s meddling.

“As you wish. Perhaps tea tomorrow or the following day?” He asks, almost begging for him to accept with how bashful his voice sounded.

Taking a deep breath, Hubert nods and makes eye contact once more with Ferdinand.

“That will be fine. We can decide specifics tomorrow. I must be leaving now. If you will excuse me-” He turns to leave again, but Ferdinand calls out to him before he can slip away.

“Hubert, I am sorry for keeping you from your sleep, but I must ask something selfish. If I may?”

“Go on.”

“Dance with me again? I...I would like to lead.” He asks, feeling his stomach tying itself in knots as he waits for Hubert to respond.

He doesn’t even turn around to look at him, but he can hear that familiar laugh under his breath.

“Remind me. Next year. Same date.” He says before walking away from courtyard. Ferdinand stays put and watched him leave, left to consider his relations with Hubert once more in his life.

While walking away, Hubert was lucky that Ferdinand couldn’t see his blushing cheeks and the genuine smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to chat about FerdiBert I have a Twitter @MahouMiss :3


End file.
